


Живые шахматы

by Minsh



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Джош милый.
Relationships: Josh Levison/Aidan Waite
Kudos: 2





	Живые шахматы

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9735071

Джош милый, думает Эйдон. Милый настолько, что почти что нравится его вампирскому папочке. В последнее время Эйдон часто видится с Бишопом — узнав, что его милый обращенец решил остепениться, глава вампиров Бостона стал реже напоминать о том, что Эйдону следует вернуться, зазубрить новые правила и встать, наконец, на место Маркуса, командовать вампирами, помогать им с трупами. Стал звать и молча давать кровь.

Джош милый, думает Эйдон, пальцами расчесывая мягкие волосы, пахнущие уже так привычно собакой. Он усмехается — порой ему думается, что запах, на самом деле, скорее собачьего шампуня. Он милый настолько, что хочет жить, как человек, — забыть о волчьей сущности, игнорировать когти и клыки, влияние луны и ночи, проведенные в лесу. Раньше он проводил их один — но с недавнего времени Эйдон всегда рядом, контролирует, помогает.

Джош милый. Мягкий и чуткий, смешной, такой жалостливый порой — Эйдон научился ценить жизнь именно у него, ненормального оборотня, омеги, одиночки. У того, кто никогда не имел друзей, кроме сестры и одного уже мертвого парня. У социально-неловкого Джоша, который родился не в той семье, не в том обществе. Он брат лесбиянки, «умеющей жить как надо», но не примерный сын верующей еврейской семьи. Не медбрат.

Эйдон учит его взамен любить себя — и надеется когда-нибудь проводить его на заочный курс какой-нибудь кардиологии. Чтобы он стал настоящим врачом, а не только выносил утки и обмывал лежачих.

Джош милый, думают все вокруг, кто успевает узнать его получше, прежде чем решить, что ему нужен лишь секс, что он пошлый или глупый. Джош милый.

И Эйдон сделает ради него многое.

Это понимает и Бишоп. И все, кто может учуять их связь. И даже люди, слишком глубоко видящие других людей.

Джош — это все для Эйдона. С некоторых пор.


End file.
